


Into the New World

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Jung Subin - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Incubus Seungsik is summoned to the human world by Sejun and Seungwoo. Things get out of hand rather quickly.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Into the New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangdaeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdaeng/gifts).



> i pictured sejun and seungwoo being around 18/19 and 19/20 here, respectively

“He looks a bit like Mr. Kang.” Sejun says offhandedly after they've both cleaned up. Now they sit almost apprehensively as Seungsik sprawls across the bed.

“You shut the hell up.” Seungwoo growls. Then, after a pregnant pause. "They just have similar mouths.”

“He had a huge crush on our English teacher.” Sejun shrugs. Seungsik huffs and Seungwoo splutters as he defends himself. “I did not have a crush. He’s just really nice!”

“I appear to you as your one true type.” Seungsik says dreamily. His needs have been satiated, leaving him a happy demon in the middle of Sejun's bed. He waves his hand around airily as he speaks. “So whichever of you summoned me, make of that what you will.”

Sejun looks smugly at Seungwoo who nervously looks at Seungsik who looks between the two of them half amused, half bewildered.

“I couldn't get through the incantation without stuttering.” Sejun murmurs. “So yeah, Seungwoo got you here.”

A book goes sailing through the air, pegging Sejun right in the temple. 

Sejun groans, clutching his head dramatically but neither Seungwoo nor Seungsik pay him any attention.

Seungsik rolls over to his belly, eyeing the now open book with interest. He soaks in all the words, the old writings and false scriptures. 

"Is this how you found me?"

He flips delicately through the pages as Seungwoo comes up behind him. "Yeah, we bought it at an old bookshop. The owner told us to be careful but we thought she was just trying to scare us."

"You could have summoned much worse than me." Seungsik tapers off, eyes fixated on a fairly devious looking drawing. "I think this thing would have ripped you both in half."

"Seriously?" Sejun's face goes pale. He looks over to Seungwoo. "You knew what you were doing right?"

"Erm," Seungwoo grimaces. "I'm just going to say yes."

Seungsik hums thoughtfully before closing the book, tossing it aside. "So can I suck you both off again?"

They look at him as if he’s grown another head and he scoffs. “What? It’s been a while for me. And you’re both hot.”

‘You don’t even know our names.” Sejun pouts and Seungsik trills his lips, exasperation written all over his face. 

“I’m a centuries old demon who’s already had your dicks in my mouth and you’re upset because I haven’t asked for your names?”

“A little bit.” Sejun says and Seungwoo nods along. “It is kind of rude. We asked you for your name, didn’t we?”

They have a point but Seungsik won’t admit that. He remembers feeling the long forgotten crackles of magic bubbling under his skin before landing smack dab in the middle of a small room. He had seen two guys radiating sexual energy, introduced himself as was expected and before he knew it he was blowing them. It was just his nature, he couldn’t help that.

“He called you Seungwoo.” Seungsik says haughtily. Seungwoo squints at him. “So now just tell me your name.”

“It’s Sejun.” He says before sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Seungsik eyes them both critically, finding that he’s being honest when he responds, “Nice to meet you too, Sejun and Seungwoo.”

Anything beats the boredom of the infernal realm. 

  
  


* * *

It takes two days before they summon him again. 

“Hello.” He says cheerily as soon as he can see their nervous faces. “Did you miss me?”

They both stare him down, faces impassive but he can smell the lust in the air. He smirks at their silence.

“Are we playing hard to get?” Seungsik slinks over to Seungwoo who is just a little bit closer to him. The pulse at his neck jumps delightfully. “I can beg quite prettily for you.”

“Woa, woa!” Sejun interjects and Seungsik glowers. He moves in, his hands raised between them and Seungwoo has the gall to look relieved. “Look. We needed to talk to you first.”

“And if I refuse to talk until after we have fun?” Seungsik asks. 

Seungwoo speaks up then, “We could just send you back. We’ve done some research on you, y’know.”

The two of them seem to be a united front, staring Seungsik down until he relents. “Fine. Talk to me.”

“Well,” Sejun starts. “Last time was… good, but we need to know we’re not in any danger.”

“Danger?” Seungsik repeats. “From what?”

“Some of the stuff we read said that you could kill us.” Seungwoo says and Seungsik just resists rolling his eyes. Sejun adds on, “If we start bringing you around alot we need to know that you won’t accidentally suck out our souls or give us heart attacks.”

“Seriously?” Seungsik huffs. “Did you read that off the internet?”

Seungwoo and Sejun share dubious glances towards each other and now Seungsik has to roll his eyes. 

“That’s just folklore. Made up long ago to keep people from sleeping with us but as you can see,” He looks at them both pointedly. “Most people still throw caution to the wind if it means getting what they want.”

“Alright then,” Seungwoo nods, seemingly satisfied. He looks over to Sejun who appears equally appeased. Seungsik wonders if he could bottle air and sell it to the two of them. “I guess you can blow us now.”

"I have a question, actually.” Seungsik says suddenly. “Are you two a couple?”

Sejun dramatically gags as he clutches his stomach and Seungwoo grimaces. “We’re just best friends.”

“But you seemed so comfortable during our sexual acts.” Seungsik hums, trying to understand their dynamic. “If you were worried about me killing you, why not just have sex together?”

“That sounds awful.” Sejun says and Seungwoo shrugs. “He’s definitely not my type. We’ve tried easy stuff together, like kissing and handies but that’s it. Just experimentation.”

“So will we all have sex with each other now?” Seungsik asks gleefully. “It’s experimentation, right?”

“Uh, definitely not.”

Seungsik deflates, quickly losing his patience. “Fine, we’ll do like we did last time.”

He leads them in by their hands, setting them on the edge of the bed so he has ample room to do what he wants while on his knees. They’re still just as nervous and bumbling as the first time but they quickly lose themselves as Seungsik’s mouth gets to work, his touch making them deliriously aroused.

They spill into his mouth and onto his face adorably quick and he’s happy to lick up every trace of it, enjoying the tendrils of energy he’s able to soak up from them post orgasm. He doesn’t know the next time he’ll be called on to this world so he’ll take what he can get now. 

They seem hesitant to touch him or praise him or anything of the sort after they’ve come but that’s just fine by him. He reaches out his finger to both of their foreheads and before they know it, they’re falling backwards onto the bed. He checks quickly and they're knocked out cold. They sleep so happily even with their dicks still out.

Seungsik is tempted to tuck them back into their pants but he’s still a demon so he leaves them that way for anyone to see, wondering how embarrassed they’d be to be caught in such a compromising position.

He hasn’t been this well fed in a while and he notices a pep in his step as he traverses back to the depths from which he came.

  
  
  
  


* * *

They call on him many times after that. Not that Seungsik is entirely complaining but he can’t even sleep for days at a time anymore. He’s constantly interrupted by that now familiar pull of magic, calling for him from the human world.

As he said, he doesn’t mind but he is disappointed they still refuse his offers of sex. And he offers quite persuasively. He isn’t sure what their reasoning is but after the first few rejections he finds himself frustrated. 

Seungsik thinks Sejun and more so Seungwoo may be the biggest teases he’s yet to encounter within this last half-century of his being. It’s even more mind boggling considering how strongly he can feel the lust washing over them. Every time he appears before them their desire crashes into him like ocean waves, incessantly and cloying, threatening to drown him at any moment.

But, Seungsik is nothing if not patient. He happily shares quick kisses with them and indulges their simple fantasies, only waiting for them to ask him for more explicit requests. The heat between them continues to build with every affair they have and he knows it’s just a matter of time before he gets what he really craves. 

* * *

He’s bored. Absolutely restless.

The desire to do something prickles uncomfortably under his skin, it tingles at his fingertips in its need to be heard. His palms glow softly with all the excess energy he’s been able to store thanks to his lovely Sejun and Seungwoo. Once he thinks of them an indulgent smile finds its way to his lips. 

They haven’t called for him but he’s more than able to slip out of the darkness on his own now. In this way, he can rid himself of some of this plentiful energy and have fun while doing it. 

  
  


It’s pitch black when he lands in the familiar room, the only light coming from a small display. He doesn’t think he’s been found and he watches for a moment. Sejun’s face remains blank, his eyes focused as he continues to stare at his phone. 

“Hello.” Seungsik purrs and Sejun shrieks. The phone goes flying right past him and lands somewhere behind him with a thunk. A light flickers on and Sejun clutches at his chest when he realizes it’s Seungsik. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I think you very well did!” Sejun deflates, curling into himself. “I think I’m dying.”

He’s not wearing a shirt, only sporting low slung sleep pants and Seungsik must admit the view is very nice. Seungsik makes his way to the bed, crawling on hands and knees and Sejun watches warily but Seungsik doesn’t miss the way his gaze has gone hot. “I just missed you.”

Sejun seems at a loss for words, mouth opening and shutting before he finally says, “I missed you too.”

That’s all Seungsik needs to hear before he takes the initiative to crawl over Sejun's well defined body, sitting heavily in his lap. Seungsik brings his hands up to the nape of his neck and pulls him in so they can kiss.

Sejun honestly had no chance as soon as their lips met. He fumbles to turn off the light and he really lets loose, clutching at Seungsik needily as he strips him of his clothes. 

Seungsik revels in the lust, consumes it like a ravenous animal. Sejun pushes him around until he’s situated on his hands and knees, both of them panting laboriously.

“I have some lube in the drawer. A condom too.” Sejun murmurs, rutting against him. “I can prep you, if you want.”

“No need.” Seungsik says, arching his back against Sejun’s weight. When Sejun's fingers slide down to his hole he realizes that Seungsik is already wet and waiting for him. Seungsik reminds him, “I was made for this, remember? I can’t catch any human diseases either so you can just fuck me.”

Sejun’s fingertips dig into his skin, yanking him backwards so that his ass is flush against his hips. Sejun’s cock slides easily along his opening with the mix of Sejun’s precum and the wetness Seungsik provides.

Seungsik laughs at his enthusiasm but his laugh chokes off into a groan as Sejun starts to push into him slowly, his body resistant to accept the intrusion. Seungsik whines when he’s finally filled and Sejun gasps behind him, voice low when he says, “You’re so tight.”

“Only for you.” Seungsik teases and he curses. 

Sejun fucks him quickly and messily but Seungsik enjoys it nonetheless. He falls asleep half on top of Seungsik and only minutes after they finish, pressing him into the mattress with soft snores. Seungsik pushes him off and takes a quick moment to pull the covers over his body.

He doesn’t think much about it, instead trying to pinpoint his other human.

Not far away he finds Seungwoo in a similar position but he supposes it’s expected with how late it is. His eyes go large when Seungsik takes shape in his room. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t come visit you?” Seungsik asks innocently, making his way to sit at the edge of his bed. “I think it’s fair considering how much you call on me.”

“Fair point.” Seungwoo smirks at him, putting aside his phone. Attraction pulses off of him and Seungsik moves onto his lap. “What are you doing?”

“I want to kiss you.” Seungsik answers and so he does. Seungwoo seems hesitant with Seungsik on top of him, his big hands hovering over his body. He doesn’t paw at Seungsik’s body the way Sejun did and he finds himself almost disappointed.

“Do you not want me?” Seungsik asks. He grabs Seungwoo’s hands and puts them on his lower back before kissing him once more. Seungwoo relaxes under him as the kiss draws on and while the energy isn’t as spontaneous as his fling with Sejun, it’s still just as hot under Seungsik’s skin. Seungwoo let’s his hands slide slowly to the curve of his ass but not any further. “You’re acting like a virgin.”

When they eventually break away Seungwoo says, “I am one.”

Seungsik isn't a good man. He isn't a man at all and yet he feels himself withdraw at Seungwoo's admission. 

“Oh.” Seungsik exhales. When the world was still young he had taken the virginity of countless people. Men and women, young and old; they were all strange, insignificant resources by which to survive. He was beckoned by their carnal desires in the middle of the night and once he got what he wanted and he was no longer needed he left.

He’d done it so many times before so why did this feel so different now? Was it because Seungwoo was no longer a stranger to him? “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Wait. I don’t mind you being my first.” Seungwoo says and Seungsik looks over him carefully. “I mean, you’ve been doing this for a long time, right? And I’m asking you. I want you to show me how to do it.”

Seungsik pauses.

He knows it’s foolish, but he does it anyway.

Seungsik lets himself be pushed onto his back. He tells Seungwoo the key is to be confident; to push here and touch there and curl his fingers in just this spot. The innocence is so intoxicating to him he finds his own mind clouded with passion. Seungwoo doesn't last long once he pushes into Seungsik but he didn't expect that he would. Every thrust into him is a hit of potent vitality and at this rate Seungsik thinks he could stay in the human world for a few weeks without having to go back to his realm.

Seungwoo pulls out of him feeling embarrassed but Seungsik tells him it’s natural. He gives him one more lingering kiss before sending him off into a deep slumber.

As soon as Seungwoo's eyes flutter closed, Seungsik takes leave back to the nether.

He only planned to kill some time but now his mind is plagued with wild thoughts of human boys. 

  
  


* * *

Another couple of days and Seungsik finds himself being pulled back to them.

“Again? Won’t you leave me alone!” Seungsik groans as soon as he appears in a fume of smoke and light. He sounds irritated but he falls on to the bed easily if not dramatically, his hand thrown over his forehead and all. “The back and forth is so tiring. I have serious fatigue, y'know? I didn't know I could be _over_ sexed but here you two are. More insatiable than even me.”

“You don’t look tired to me.” Sejun says helpfully while Seungwoo crosses his arms over his chest, propped against the wall. “You could save us all the trouble of summoning you every time and just stay here can't you? I read that. I can bind you to us.”

Seungsik's playful demeanor is gone in an instant, his soft brown eyes going completely black. The temperature in the room drops so quickly and is so cold that Sejun can see his breath fog out. 

They both swallow the nervous lumps at their throat. It was easy enough to forget that Seungsik was a demon, that he's been alive for as long as the world has spun. They’d wondered if he was even a real demon with how nice he has been towards them. He's never forced anything with them and he's never acted out aggressively but at Seungwoo’s suggestion he’s switched up in a snap.

“That didn't end well for the last bastard who tried it.” Seungsik swings off the bed gracefully, pushing into Seungwoo’s space. Goosebumps run up his arms and down his spine but he keeps his face as blank as he can while he explains.

“Sorry.” He murmurs and Sejun seems frozen in his spot as he watches them, his heart hammering in his chest. “I didn't mean it badly.”

“I'm sure you didn't.” He stares at Seungwoo carefully before the tension in his shoulders drops suddenly. He takes a step back. “I didn’t mean to overreact.”

They both let out a small sigh of relief.

"So... no binding spells. Got it!" Sejun jokes, forcing a laugh. Seungwoo seems disappointed as Seungsik turns away from him.

"No. Not ever." Seungsik says warily. “Not if I can help it"

“But why?” Seungwoo asks. He walks to the bed, sitting down next to Sejun. “What's so bad about it?”

Seungsik seems unsure to answer. His eyes are back to their soft brown and they flutter over the two of them almost anxiously.

He joins them to sit, letting out a sigh.

“If I was bound to you, it would be for your lives. I could take no others. I'd have to rely on you solely to survive.” He tips Seungwoo’s chin up with his fingertip as he explains. His other hand rests easily on Sejun's leg. “You'll die much sooner than I will, I'm afraid. And I'd be left to suffer a very slow, very cruel death.”

"The book didn’t mention that." Seungwoo says eventually and Seungsik quirks his brows up.

“That book is probably garbage." 

"But it got you to us." Sejun retorts.

"He has a point."

He’s being ganged up on so he moves the topic along in the way he knows best. 

“I'm assuming you two didn't call just for us to talk, hm?" Seungsik smirks. He leans in to start kissing Sejun, his hand still resting at Seungwoo’s jaw.

Sejun kisses the way he does everything else. Intently yet gently. He pays attention to what Seungsik responds well to, taking the initiative to open Seungsik’s mouth so their tongues can meld together. 

Under his touch, Seungsik can feel Seungwoo getting antsy so he pulls away from Sejun's ministrations with a hum. 

He wonders suddenly if they talked to each other about his late night visits or not.

  
  


"I didn't forget about you." Seungsik says and Seungwoo is already moving in to kiss him before he can finish his sentence. 

Seungwoo kisses like he has something to prove. He domineers over Seungsik, licking into his mouth as soon as the opportunity presents itself, sucking at his bottom lip. He’s enjoyably more confident. 

  
  


While Sejun is happy to float through a river, Seungwoo is intent to swim through it. 

Both are so different but Seungsik can still see the warmth and the worship they hold for him, soft pink in its sweetness. He knows it can be dangerous and the talk of binding him to them was more terrifying than he’d like to admit but in his own bout of stupidity, he feels that they can be trusted.

“I want to take you both,” Seungsik murmurs. Their eyes are glazed over, his kisses having an effect on them already. His saliva is only lightly laced, a mild aphrodisiac in its own right. “At the same time.”

“The other night wasn’t enough for you?” Seungwoo asks softly and he finds his question from earlier answered. Seungsik smirks and shakes his head, “I’m insatiable, don't you know?"

“Which one of us was better?” Sejun asks cheekily and on principal alone Seungsik answers, “Seungwoo was better.”

Sejun gasps, horribly offended and Seungwoo colors pink but he maneuvers until he’s comfortable in between them. “Is that okay with you both? This kind of experimentation?”

They exchange a look that’s unreadable to Seungsik. The arousal emanating off of them is almost palpable and he savors it. 

“Are you sure?” Sejun questions. Seungsik is going to answer but he finds that Sejun isn’t talking to him. He’s asking Seungwoo who only takes a moment to answer. “I’m fine with it. If you are?”

“I’m okay with it.” Sejun shrugs. “I guess we’re bros for life now, right? With all the times I’ve seen your dick hard.”

Seungwoo laughs and feeling left out Seungsik says, “I wanna be bros too.”

“Don’t worry.” Seungwoo consoles him. “You’re already one of us.”

“Good.” Seungsik nods. “Enough talking now.”

He pounces on them, bringing them in for a messy kiss. He wants to test the waters, to see how far they’re willing to go with not just him but with each other. Sejun’s tongue swipes across Seungwoo’s bottom lip when Seungsik pulls away and when the other doesn’t seem the least bit phased about swapping spit with his best friend, Seungsik knows he’ll get exactly what he wants today.

Their clothes slip off quickly and Seungsik revels in the feel of hands all over his body, pressing and pulling. 

He sits in between them, taking a deep breath when they finally push into him. First Seungwoo, from the front and then Sejun from behind. It's indescribably good, how full he feels. They're unsure of how to move but when they pick up a suitable pace their feelings of _lust-want-adoration-jealousy_ become so strong that it's unbearable for Seungsik. With the physical sensations added on top of the emotional assault, he finds tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The pleasure and pain is just too good.

They come one after the other and it shoots through him, lighting up every nerve within his body until he feels as if he’s ascending.

He can’t focus. He can’t speak or move. All Seungsik can do is feel and accept what they give him. It’s overwhelming in a way that he’s never felt before. 

They must all feel the effect, there’s no way they couldn’t with how strongly it weaves around him and subsequently them.

Seungsik comes with a choked off gasp, Seungwoo stroking him until he can't spill anymore. They’re all panting with exertion, slouched into each other and in that moment it’s too much for Seungsik. 

Be it the way Sejun rests his head into the dip of his shoulders or the way Seungwoo kisses at his neck, be it the way the love is suddenly so abundant, it’s simply all too much for his feeble mind to comprehend. And so he leaves as soon as he’s able to catch his breath. 

Seungsik doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him and under the cover of the darkness he calls home, all he can do is curl into himself. He wishes for sleep to take him so he can escape these inexplicable feelings, even if for just a moment. 

He’s sure he should have at least said something but he wasn’t able to look either of them in the eyes.

He doesn’t think he could look himself in the eyes at the moment.

* * *

  
  


“Seungwoo?” Sejun calls out. They’d ordered takeout but he couldn’t be bothered to eat it, instead poking and prodding it around with his spoon. That's how Seungwoo knew something was bothering him.

“Yeah?” Seungwoo answers. 

“I think I'm falling in love with Seungsik.” He sounds nervous and distant and Seungwoo sighs.

“I know I'm in love with him.” He had accepted it a while ago and he only shrugs when Sejun stares at him. “I guess we’re just screwed, hm?”

Sejun seems to get lost in his thoughts again, going back to distractedly picking at his food. Seungwoo watches for a moment before he goes back to reading. 

“What if he likes us back?” Sejun asks and Seungwoo snorts. “What? I’m serious.”

“He’s an incubus.” Seungwoo answers bleakly. “He’s made to get sex from idiots like us to survive. Don't you think he left last time for a reason? We shouldn’t get our hopes up.”

Sejun doesn’t say anything else after that. They’d usually use their free time to call for Seungsik but the mood has been delicate ever since he suddenly disappeared and this night isn’t much different. It just doesn’t feel right and they go their separate ways.  
  


* * *

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Is how Seungwoo greets him, busting into his room. “Let’s try to woo him.”

Sejun pauses his game, sending Seungwoo a _look_. 

“Woo the sex demon?” He asks reluctantly. “You said it yourself. He’s just around for sex. No point in trying.”

Seungwoo sighs, tossing another book at him. He’s been reading through a lot of different ones lately, not that Sejun has cared enough to ask about it. He just figured Seungwoo had picked up a new hobby or was trying to expand his vocabulary but as he looks over the title he realizes that he’s been studying.

“Bestiarum vocabulum.” Sejun says slowly. “Volume Six: Incubus and Succubus Devils. You went back to the shop?”

Seungwoo nods. “I was only able to skim through it, but look!” Seungwoo snatches the small book back from him, flipping through the pages haphazardly before finding what he’s looking for. He taps one line before handing it back to Sejun. “Read that.”

“These devils are idealized only as lovers of sex, and while some are amoral, some are not. The love of an incubus is rumored as one of the most passionate and pure of loves. It has been said some of these creatures would follow their love to subsequent lives, for the soul is eternal.” Sejun recites. 

Seungwoo looks at him expectantly and he hums while closing the book. 

“So you’re telling me there’s a chance?” Sejun grins.

“A small one.” Seungwoo answers, ignoring the reference. “What do we have to lose? If we're wrong about him then oh well, but if we're not and if he somehow has feelings for us...”

“Then it's worth seeing to the end.” Sejun says. He sticks his hand out to Seungwoo who takes it without hesitation. “If anything it’ll be a good story, right? The time we tried to seduce an incubus.”

“That would be pretty badass.” Seungwoo snorts, shaking Sejun’s hand. “Let’s do this. Fair and square, right?”

“Of course. Best man wins.”

"Could be a tie. Then what?" Seungwoo jokes.

They come to an agreement to summon Seungsik on their own time, giving each other ample time to prepare to capture his heart. They decide the one-on-one’s should be done before the week is over and they both bustle with untapped energy that even far off across the planes of existence, Seungsik can feel; feather-light tingles down his neck that he just can’t understand.

* * *

When he’s called again, Seungsik pretends he didn’t have an emotional breakdown post orgasm. As far as he’s concerned, nothing happened. 

He’s surprised to find Seungwoo is alone but he doesn’t comment on it. He’s not able to care too much when Seungwoo is immediately dragging him towards the bed. “Someone is impatient.”

“Well it’s been like two days.” Seungwoo jokes and Seungsik cracks a smile. “It’s just me tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Seungsik answers lightly. Seungwoo pushes a stray piece of hair behind his ear and uses the closeness as an opportunity to lean in and kiss Seungsik. It’s a juvenile move that’s been used on him a handful of times but he finds it endearing now. 

It’s an easy going kind of kiss: a slow smack of lips and purposeful caresses. They break apart and Seungwoo pushes over him until he’s leaning back on the pillows. He daunts over Seungsik, his eyes dark when he asks, “Can I fuck you?”

Seungsik nods, pulling him in by the back of his neck for another kiss. They lose their clothes slowly and yet Seungwoo is panting so heavily. He trails a line of kisses across Seungsik’s body before his fingers slip south, eliciting a soft series of gasps from Seungsik’s mouth.

For a moment Seungsik wonders if this is bordering on too intimate. This seems like more than a simple fuck. He feels like he’s being adored and it’s scary. “I’m ready. Put it in me.”

Seungwoo bites his bottom lip while he lines himself up, his mouth falling open when Seungsik’s wetness allows him to slide in easily. “Fuck.”

Seungsik lets his eyes slip closed to enjoy the sensations, spreading open a little wider as Seungwoo starts rolling his hips. Seungwoo moves back in to drag wet, open mouth kisses along his neck and it’s then when he whispers, “I love you.”

Seungsik sighs internally, not wanting to open his eyes but he does. “This isn’t love. This is infatuation.”

“You don’t know what I feel.” Seungwoo pulls back so they can look each other in the eyes and Seungsik wonders why he had to do this now. Seungwoo stops pumping into him, his big palm coming to rest at his jaw, “Or do you?”

“You’re so young.” Seungsik says as an answer. “You’ll find someone and you’ll love them and you’ll start a family. Understand?”

He has to be dismissive to Seungwoo’s feelings. It simply isn't realistic to entertain any sort of love between them regardless of how Seungsik may feel.

Seungwoo shakes his head. His jaw is clenched and he starts fucking Seungsik again, quicker than before. He has no reason to feel guilty but still he lets his hands slide around Seungwoo’s waist to bring them closer together, his fingers digging into the muscle and flesh.

He doesn’t spill long after that, stroking Seungsik off until he finishes too.

“Stay with me.” He asks.

“I don’t want to.” Seungsik lies.

“Just until I fall asleep. Please?”

He wraps around Seungsik before he can even answer and Seungsik caves. He curls into Seungwoo’s lengthy form, his skin emanating too much warmth. He only means to close his eyes for a moment, to give Seungwoo the illusion of intimacy he desires but when he opens his eyes the sun's rays are peeking through the window. His body feels laden with sleep, his mind still groggy. “Fuck.”

He’s just about to slip away when Seungwoo murmurs against his shoulder, “Sejun will be so jealous when I tell him.” 

Seungsik groans, turning to poke him between the eyes. “He won't be jealous when I fall asleep on him too.”

He vanishes before he can see Seungwoo pout and he makes a promise to himself to never do something so stupid again.

  
  
  


It’s only the next night when he’s called again and he’s double surprised when it's Sejun he finds waiting on the other side. It’s then that Seungsik realizes something might be going on. “Finally got my incantation down?”

Sejun grins widely, spreading his arms proudly. “What can I say? I’m that good.”

“Do you want a reward or something?” Seungsik asks and the heat that flares in the room is unmistakable. 

Sejun says he wants to be ridden so Seungsik indulges him. He stays upright as if he wants to see every part of Seungsik and it’s a bit awkward to maneuver but they make it work. 

Seungsik clings onto him, gripping at his shoulders as he slams down. He can feel Sejun deep inside of him with every stroke and Sejun can’t hold in his groans. 

He coddles Seungsik so differently now than their first time together. He wants to be gentle but he can’t keep the intensity at bay, his hips bucking up to ram into Seungsik. He’s a coin that's constantly flipping, never wanting to land this way or that. Sejun sucks deep marks into Seungsik’s skin that will be gone as soon as he leaves but the sentiment is felt regardless. 

Sejun grabs his hand after they come down from the high and he intertwines their fingers. Seungsik looks at him questioningly and Sejun lays their clasped hands across his heart. 

Distantly he thinks it’s amusing, how Seungwoo expressed himself through words and here Sejun is, attempting to do the same but through his actions.

They make such a cruel pair.

His gaze softens as he looks upon Seungsik and it’s so pure that Seungsik has to look away. He moves in so that he doesn’t have to look at Sejun’s besotted expression anymore. He presses a kiss to Sejun’s jaw before telling him to get some sleep.

  
  


His heart is heavy when he admits to himself that he feels emotions for them that he shouldn't.

Being with them was supposed to be simple fun. A way to free himself from the restlessness of his existence and the void of his desolate realm. He was never supposed to be caught up in Seungwoo and Sejun’s silly human complexities.

And yet, here he was: confused and wondering when exactly his heart came out of hiding.

Seungsik stays up-top for as long as he’s able to, feeling his magic fizzle unhappily as he watches the sun rise across the horizon. His mind is clouded gray with inane thoughts as the sky swirls into a pretty fusion of magenta and orange. 

* * *

Seungsik doesn’t realize how deep he’s truly dug himself until Subin appears before him as he returns to the nether. 

“Hello, love bird.” Subin greets him, his smile is friendly but his eyes are sharp. It has the hairs on the back of his neck rising but it could just be because he hasn’t seen Subin in decades. He can feel the malignant power radiating off of him in powerful waves. He may look demure but Seungsik knows Subin is a force to be wary of. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It has.” Seungsik nods shortly. “I’m surprised to see you around here. I’d have thought you had more important things to do than see little ole’ me.”

Subin snickers. “I’m on the job now, actually.”

“Oh?” Seungsik perks up, keeping a trained eye on the other demon. “What are you doing?”

His curiosity is reluctantly piqued when there’s a searing pain shooting down his spine. His mouth opens to scream but no sound comes out, his vision going white hot as he topples over. 

He’s unconscious on the floor before he has any sort of chance to retaliate and Subin sidesteps his body. He kicks Seungsik in the gut once to make sure he’s really out of it before hauling him over his shoulder to deliver him off to the pits. 

* * *

“Did you say it right?” Sejun asks after another minute of waiting. Seungsik usually shows up within minutes of them reciting the spell from the book but it’s been ten minutes and nothing. Seungwoo shrugs, confusion written all over his face. “I said it the same way I’ve always said it.”

“Try again.” Sejun pouts. “Maybe he’s busy.”

Seungwoo sighs but he does as he’s told, closing his eyes and really focusing on conjuring Seungsik back to them. The room seems to suddenly come alive, everything in his room shaking, the walls rattling. Seungwoo almost tumbles back and Sejun grips onto the mattress for support when there’s that signature plume of smoke and light.

“Finally.” Seungwoo murmurs. “You had us wor--”

When the smoke begins to clear an unknown figure stands before them, regarding them coldly.

“Who the hell are you?” Seungwoo asks and the small figure looks him up and down. 

“Oh, you must be Seungsik’s wards?” He says, his smile sharp and mean. His eyes sweep from Seungwoo to Sejun. “You’re so cute.”

They’re decidedly on edge, confused as to who this is and why Seungsik isn’t here. Sejun tries not to shrivel under his unrelenting gaze. “Where is he?”

He hums dismissively, turning to survey the room. “I’m afraid our Seungsik has gotten himself into a bit of trouble.”

He catches Seungwoo’s eye, pulling a pout before he goes back to rifling through his things. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I’m here to tell you that Seungsik won’t be coming back.” He says coolly. He snaps his fingers and the book they originally summoned Seungsik with is suddenly in his hands. “Can you imagine someone of his stature falling in love with a human…? It’s despicable, really, but it will be rectified.”

“Wait!” Sejun starts, his mouth hanging open in confusion.“Rectified?”

“That is what I said.” He repeats, tone listless. “He should have no capacity to love. Especially not such lowly creatures such as yourself.”

Seungwoo takes a step forward and the unknown demon puts a hand up towards him. He instinctively flinches back and receives a mean laugh in return. “You two really are cute.”

The book is still in his grasp and he lifts it up almost tauntingly before it bursts into a raging fire that licks towards the ceiling. It heats the room up so quickly that the boys back up as fast as they can, sweat already forming at Sejun’s temples. It’s terrifying, to experience a flicker of hellfire so close and in the flesh. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget him. Next time I'll burn you both along the house.”

Another pop of smoke and a gust of foul smelling air and he’s gone as fast he appeared, leaving Seungwoo and Sejun coughing and confused. 

Seungwoo pops open his window to clear the room and Sejun heaves out, “What the hell was that?”

“I have no fucking idea.” Seungwoo says, inhaling one last puff of clean air before sticking his head back in his room. “All I know is Seungsik is in trouble.”

“He burned the book.” Sejun states and Seungwoo waves him off. “I already remember the incantation by heart.”

“What a romantic.” Sejun teases despite the serious atmosphere. “But even then, what can we do? I don’t want that guy appearing anywhere near us ever again. Why did he show up instead of Seungsik?”

Silence overtakes the room, the both of them scouring their brains for any sort of information they could use while simultaneously trying to process what just happened. 

“What if we-- what if we tried the binding spell?” Seungwoo offers quietly. “It would have to be Seungsik, wouldn't it? He’d come here to us.”

Sejun’s lips thin out, his head shaking, “Seungwoo he would hate us.”

“Would he? Didn't you hear that demon spawn?” Seungwoo asks, eyes lighting up like they always do when he has an idea. The last time he looked like this was right before they successfully summoned Seungsik for the first time. “He said falling in love was bad. That means--”

“That Seungsik was in love with us?" Sejun rolls his eyes. "C'mon! You saw how he got when you even brought it up last time! This isn’t a good idea!”

“First of all, not 'was _'_ but _is_ in love with us.” Seungwoo says. “You were right. And if he really needs us now then maybe forcing a bond is better than whatever he’s going through right now.”

“Fuck.” Sejun hisses, banging his head against the wall. “What if nothing happens? What if he’s dead already”

“Then at least we tried.” Seungwoo says firmly. Sejun takes a moment but he nods in agreement. “Alright. What do we have to do?"

* * *

  
  
  


_“Seungsik?”_

There’s hands on his face, over his neck and body but his eyes feel too heavy to open. He doesn’t care enough to check who's touching him. The only thing he’s sure of is that there’s no more blistering pain and he’s so grateful he lets out a sob. “Seungsik can you hear us?”

The voices are muffled when they reach his ears and his throat feels overly dry and cracked. Suddenly one of his eyes is being forced open and the light that hits his pupil is horribly blinding but all he can do is weakly push the offending hand away. “I think he’s okay.” 

“Besides the obvious?” 

“Well yeah. Let's just get him on the bed.”

He’s being moved and it hurts when he’s jostled. When he tries to inhale he feels his lungs fall into themselves and another weak sob escapes from his mouth. It’s a quick affair though and for that he’s thankful.

  
  


There’s nothing after that. No voices, no moving, and the light from behind his eyelids seems to fade. It doesn’t take long for his mind to settle down again, his breathing going shallow.

Seungsik falls back under the turbulent waves of oblivion, exhaustion dragging him down by the ankles until there’s nothing but black.

  
  


He doesn’t know how long he stays buried away in the darkness but when he comes to once more he no longer feels like death warmed over.

“Hey, hey.” His attention is drawn to the floor and there sits Seungwoo. He rushes over to the bedside when he realizes Seungsik’s eyes are open. “You’re finally awake? Sejun! He’s up!”

He winces at the shout and Seungwoo at least has the decency to look apologetic. He checks over himself, only able to feel a weak pull from his magic but he supposes that’s better than him being completely depleted. At least this way he can heal quicker than normal. 

There’s stomping and Sejun comes into view, looking all the part of an excited puppy.

“I take it you both missed me?” Seungsik settles on. “I don’t remember coming here.”

“Yeah, we missed you alright.” Sejun says, coming to sit on the opposite side of where Seungwoo is still crouched. “It’s been three days. We thought you had died at one point.”

“You’re feeling okay? Anything weird?” Seungwoo asks, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. “You’re warm! Is that normal.”

“I’m fine.” Seungsik says. He needs to understand what happened between him ending up in the pits of hell to him ending up in Sejun’s bed with his hide intact. “How did I get here?” 

They exchange one of their patent looks and Seungsik waits for them to answer.

  
  


“It was the only thing we could think to do.” Seungwoo starts and from their guilty looks and nervous energy, Seungsik understands instantly. “It was my idea. We tried calling you but some other guy came! He said you were in trouble.”

“We understand if you’re mad but the way we found you...” Sejun jumps in. “You looked half dead when we got you.”

He doesn’t answer right away. His mind too muddled with memories of his punishment to think of anything other than thanking them. “I’m not upset.”

He sits up slowly and they move in, seemingly ready to reach out and help him if he were to fall over. It’s a gesture he doesn’t need, not with his body already healing itself but he finds it sweet. 

“You're not?” 

Seungsik shakes his head. “Anything would be better than where I was. Being here is nothing short of a blessing.”

“Ironic.” Seungwoo mutters and Sejun smirks. Seungsik rolls his eyes, letting them know the joke isn’t lost on him.

He grabs their palms and finds the cuts he’s expecting, they’re not deep but they warm up significantly when he pokes at them. Seungsik takes his time running his fingertip along the puckered red skin of Sejun’s hand and then Seungwoo’s. There’s power there, weak as it may be and it ties him to them for as long as they’ll live. “Youre both so stupid.”

“Us?” Sejun asks. “You’re the one who fell in love with two humans. Really, you jump started this.” 

Seungsik’s eyes flicker up to their faces. It’s evident they’re on edge, waiting to see if he’ll lash out or perhaps disappear again. He would try to deny his feelings but he’s too tired to hide them anymore. 

Instead he huffs, “Two humans falling in love with a devil sounds dumber to me. You just had to buy that book, didn’t you?”

“Touche.” Sejun says and Seungwoo snorts. “So we’re all just stupid then.”

“I think that’s a fair assessment.” Seungsik admits, a smile tugging at his mouth. 

There’s a moment of silence while they collect their thoughts, thinking over everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours and it’s Seungwoo who speaks up first. 

“What do we do now?” He asks and Seungsik shrugs. 

“I might stay around here for a while, if it’s not a problem.” He says. “I don’t expect a warm welcome if I were to go back under.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” He answers. Sejun perks up suddenly, “You could start a new life here! What do you think about trying to be human?.”

“That sounds awful.” Seungsik frowns. “The human part, anyway. A lifetime with you two doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad _yet_.” Sejun jokes and Seungsik leans on him. “Just wait.”

“So it’s settled then?” Seungwoo questions. “Feels a bit too good to be true.”

“Don’t jinx it, idiot.” Sejun mumbles and pulls a face.

“It’s settled.” Seungsik nods, pulling Seungwoo until he’s laying more comfortably on him and they’ve formed a messy heap on the bed. “I’m both of yours and you’re both mine. We can figure out the rest along the way.”

Seungsik still feels uncertain considering what’s happened but if there’s one thing he’s sure of it’s Sejun and Seungwoo. It will take time but with their help, he’s sure he’ll adjust just fine to his new world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i finished this up while sacrifice was playing in my head… a serve me thinks. hope you enjoyed!! ps. i only proofread once so if you see any mistakes.. then no you didn't 💙


End file.
